Origin: The DM Project
by Navre1
Summary: The inhabitants of a planet called Palatia build DM1, a robot that will lead Palatia in the right direction. But when an empire makes itself known to Palatia, DM1 is given no other option but to declare war on them. Suck at summaries. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"As you know, one week ago we found proof of our president's corruption," a male alien said to the vice president in his office. "This is the third president in our government's history that has been corrupt. We need to find a way to fix this problem."

"What did you have in mind for a solution?" the vice president asked giving the male his undivided attention.

"Sir, I have blueprints for a project I've been working on called Project: DM. If you give me a group of scientist and engineers to work on this, I assure you I'll have it finished within a year," he answered.

_Ten months later_

"Is it online?" Dr. Kenneth asked anxiously.

"Yes sir, DM1 is online and all of its systems are running smoothly," one of the scientists informed.

Blood red eyes lit up signaling it was online. DM1 had a jet black robotic body with long, flexible legs in the same color. He also had shiny, gray, metallic claws that could transform into weapons and blades. Lastly, he had a dark, deep blue head that was slightly elongated.

"What's going on, where am I?" DM1 asked turning his head towards Dr. Kenneth.

"I am Dr. Kenneth and you're in my lab. We've spent quite a long time building and programming you," the doctor introduced.

"What's my name and why did you create me?" DM1 questioned extremely confused.

"Legally it's Project: DM, but you will be called DM1. I created you so that this planet would have the leader it needs. But before we do that, I think it would be best if you got to know the people and look around," Kenneth explained.


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

Two months had passed and DM1 was now the commander of Palatia. Everyone was impressed and happy about how much of a successful leader he was for Palatia and even the Alliance of Developed Planets. However, tensions between DM1 and an empire from a planet called Encrypt were increasing. Deciding that it was pointless to argue with the commander, Commander Fuel, he brought together all members of the ADP to discuss what would be done about the Fuel Empire.

"Thank you all for coming," DM1 begun. "As you all know, the Fuel Empire has been conquering defenseless planets over the past month. I have brought you all here to put an end to Fuel's empire," he stated.

"What do you suggest we do about them?" one of the commanders asked.

"Fuel's base of operations is their home world; a small planet called Encrypt. If we take control of Encrypt, then Fuel will redirect all his forces to Encrypt to try to take back control of his home world. We will take out all of his forces and him in the battle. And if anyone apart of the Fuel Empire survives they won't have anywhere to go or to anyone for help," DM1 explained to all of the commanders.

"Say you do take control of Encrypt, how do you know you'll be able to maintain control when the entire Fuel Empire arrives?" another commander questioned.

"None of you have an army large enough to aid in this operation. Nevertheless, my army is one of the best in the galaxy. We are armed with the most technologically advanced weaponry ever created, we will bring them down," DM1 answered. "If none of you have any further questions, you may leave now," he finished.

All of the commanders left the conference room and made their way to their own shuttles to return to their own planets.

"General Baton, begin mobilizing all divisions of the Palatian Military for an immediate invade and conquer operation," DM1 ordered as he made his way to the hangar.

"Roger that, commander," General Baton replied.

General Baton was the most decorated general in the entire Palatian Military. He had medals and awards for his bravery, leadership, and effectiveness in combat. Additionally, Baton was DM1's right hand man and second in command of the Palatian Republic. This would be the first time General Baton fought under the command of DM1, but the fourth time on an invasion operation. Both of them were looking forward to seeing each other in combat to get an idea of how skilled the other was.

Within half an hour the entire Palatian Military were onboard their assigned cruisers and waiting for further orders. DM1 was onboard his flagship, the _PSF_ _Nighthawk_ along with General Baton and his clan of handpicked hunters known as the Palatian Hunters. General Baton himself chose all members of the clan. Each one of the hunters had their own role to play in said clan and Baton made sure they knew what their role was.

"General Baton, you and Hunter Team will be under my direct command for this operation. Your transport will follow my shuttle to a drop-zone east of the fortress," DM1 informed the general.

"And once we land?" Baton asked.

"We will then breach their perimeter. I'll have you split up and open the gates to let our troops in," DM1 answered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

As planned, DM1 and the Palatian Hunters were deployed east of the fortress. The two shuttles then left to return to secure airspace.

"This is Commander DM1, call sign Overlord, do you read me Command?"

"This is Command, read you loud and clear Overlord. Group up with Reaper and Hunter Team and continue with the designated objectives."

"Understood, what is the status of the rest of our forces?" the commander asked as he met up with General Baton (call sign Reaper) and the Hunters.

"Overlord, DMA and DMAF forces are showing minimum casualties and have the fortress's undivided attention just as planned," Officer Harold (call sign Command) reported.

"Good, keep me up to date with their status, Overlord out," DM1 finished. "Blaze, I want charges on that gate," he ordered the Hunters' demolition expert.

"I'm on it," Blaze replied as he began placing charges on the gate. Once he was finished, he took out the detonator. "We're hot sir," he informed DM1.

"Blow it," DM1 commanded.

Blaze blew the charges and caused the entire gate to come crumbling down. The Hunters and DM1 entered and began to get deeper in the fortress.

"Overlord, this is Command, we are showing multiple active SAM sites around the fortress. Request permission to call off the bombers at this time," Command said, resulting in DM1 signaling the Hunters to hold their position.

"Command, request denied, do not call off those bombers!" DM1 replied furiously.

"Sir that is a bad engagement for those bombers, those SAM's will overpower them. I highly recommend you reconsider your strategy," Command argued.

"Command, I don't think you fully understand how important those bombers are to the success of our operation. Me and the Hunters will take care of the SAM sites, are we clear Command?" DM1 hissed.

"Yes sir. I'll update Thunder Squadron on the objectives and let them know you'll give them support. Command out."

"All right listen up," DM1 told Hunter Company. "We have a new objective. We need to take out as many SAMs as we can so Thunder Squadron can make their bombing run. Split up into groups of two and destroy those SAMs," he ordered. "General Baton, you're with me."

Hunter Team followed their orders and split up to go destroy the SAMs. DM1 and Baton entered the inside of the fortress and began searching the upper levels for the SAM sites.


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

The fortress was forty-five stories of reinforced titanium with an exterior decorated in multiple defense systems. Most of the rooms were filled with computers for operating the defenses and contacting the rest of the Fuel Empire. Others were armories and labs for testing new weapon prototypes.

While searching for the SAM sites, DM1 found the command room, which was empty since everyone, was trying to defend the fortress.

"Baton, come over here, I think I found their command room," DM1 said.

"You're right, you did. What do want to do?" Baton asked.

"Keep searching for those SAMs, I'm going to download all of the data on the mainframe to see what they have been up to," DM1 answered.

"Right, let me know when you're done with that," Baton told DM1 before leaving.

DM1 began downloading all of the files on the mainframe to the _PSF Nighthawk_ for further analysis of the files.

"Command, this is Overlord. I've found Fuel's mainframe and am downloading all of the files to you now," DM1 informed.

"Roger that Overlord. Once the download is complete we'll send this to Papa Mike Hotel for detailed analysis," Command replied.

"Negative Command, do not send this to HQ. Have our analyzers on _Nighthawk_ go over it and report your findings to me," DM1 commanded.

"Understood Overlord, once you're done with that continue on with the current objective. Command out."

While downloading the files, DM1 glanced at a few of the file names to see if there was anything he should take a closer look at. After a minute, all he found were just blueprints to old weapons and plans for invading numerous planets. Then he finally found something interesting; new weapon designs that were saved to Fuel's personal server.

"Whatever this is he obviously wanted to keep this quiet," DM1 said to himself. "Command, I have some files on Fuel's personal server. I want a report on these files waiting for me when I board_ Nighthawk_. All F.E.M. files are restricted to authorized personnel only, Overlord out."


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

DM1 left the command room and continued heading up the fortress to meet up with General Baton. DM1 was on the fifteenth floor and Baton was on the thirty-seventh, which meant DM1 had many floors to climb in order to catch up with the general. Once he met up with Baton, DM1 decided to listen in on Thunder Squadron's radio to see what their status was.

"We have a new target area boys; we are showing heavy activity around the fortress, Command has instructed us that if we don't see the blue flares from Overlord and Hunter Company, we level the fortress," Thunder Squadron's captain informed his wingmen.

Shocked by this new information that he failed to receive, DM1 told Baton. "Baton, did Command tell you of Thunder Squadron's new objectives?"

"No sir, they did not. Why?" Baton asked getting curious.

"Command gave Thunder Squadron direct orders to level this fortress if our flares are not lit on top of here in five minutes," DM1 told the general. "We need to get to the top of this fortress now!"

"What about the SAMs?" General Baton asked.

"To hell with the SAMs, our most important objective is to come out of this alive. And when I get back on _Nighthawk_, I'm going to make Harold suffer for this," DM1 replied coldly as he began to sprint up the fortress with Baton following closely behind him.

Soon they had only one minute left and they were on the forty-forth floor. DM1 and Baton used all of their energy to get to the top but time was not on their side currently. Twenty seconds later they reached a door leading to the roof of the fortress. DM1 charged the door, forcing it open and could see the bombers were almost there.

"Baton, light your flares!" DM1 yelled as he lit his own with Baton doing the same.

"Thunder Squadron, we have blue smoke, abort deployment! I repeat, abort deployment!" Thunder Squadron's captain ordered seeing the flares.

Baton sat down trying to catch his breath while DM1 just stood on the edge looking down at the battle going on.

"I am never going to infiltrate a building with you again," Baton joked with DM1.

"Well right now I'm going back on _Nighthawk_ to deal with Harold and wait for Fuel," DM1replied.


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

"Harold you despicable bastard!" DM1 roared as he entered the bridge of the _PSF Nighthawk_.

"What?" Officer Harold asked.

"You told Thunder Squadron to level the fortress!" DM1 answered before grabbing Harold by the neck and lifting him up to eye level.

"We had to," Harold choked out.  
>"I don't believe in loose ends, and I am not about to let you become one," DM1 told the shaking officer in a very deep, low, and bone chilling voice.<p>

"Commander… forces were moving in on the fortress. We had to make a decision…" Harold pleaded.

"Without telling me!" the enraged commander stated, interrupting Harold. "It's pests like you that I can't stand."

By now everyone on the bridge were watching as DM1 had his argument with Officer Harold. DM1 let go of Harold and took out his retractable 15" wrist blades. He dug the blades into his shoulders perpendicular to them and circled his neck. By now blood covered DM1's hands and the floor of the bridge. Finally, DM1 tore Harold's head clean off, spinal cord still attached, and inspected it before dropping it. The decapitated corpse collapsed to the hard metal floor leaving blood everywhere and everyone on the bridge speechless.

"Lieutenant Harris," DM1 called out.

"Yes sir?" Harris asked as he stood up.

"I'm promoting you to officer; you will be my eyes and ears from now on. Your new call sign will be Command," DM1 informed him.

"Thank you, commander," Harris replied as he shook DM1's hand.

"Are the F.E.M. files I gave you on my desk yet?" DM1 asked.

"No sir, there are a lot of files we need to go through so it may be a while," Officer Harris told him.

"And do we have eyes around the Encrypt yet?" the robotic leader asked his newly promoted officer.

"Yes sir, we do. We're bringing a visual up now," Harris answered motioning in the direction of one of the monitors which revealed the views of all of their satellites around the planet.

"Good, keep an eye on them and let me know when and where Fuel and whatever's left of his empire arrives," DM1 ordered as he left the bridge and back to the hangar.

_Nighthawk_'s hangar was currently filled with class F (Fighter) and B (Bomber) spaceships. One of the space forces' most feared fighter was in the hangar and ready for take-off: the PMX52-A00, a multipurpose spacecraft that no other could rival. Most of the Palatian Military called it the _War Hawk_ because of its power. In addition, its pilot was just as famous as his spacecraft, Captain Matthew Helms. Captain Helms was the most decorated pilot in the history of the Palatian Military and proved it in battle.

DM1 boarded his personal shuttle and ordered the pilot to take-off and go to Fuel's fortress.


	7. Chapter 6

**Six**

"Overlord, we have eyes on the hostile flagship. They have arrived on the same side of the planet were on. What are your orders?" Command asked.

"Hold your fire, I'm going to talk to him before we erase him from existence," DM1 instructed before contacting Commander Fuel on his shuttle.

The screen revealed an alien with a body structure similar to that of a human's. He had pale colored skin and black hair. His eyes were a deep sapphire and had a large scar running from the top left of his forehead to his bottom left chin.

"Commander Fuel, I've been waiting to bring you down for quite some time, but today's the day I get rid of your corrupt empire," DM1 stated.

"And your alliance isn't?" Fuel questioned.

"Once I'm finished with you it will become an empire. My predecessor may have become corrupt, but I am not my predecessor," DM1 told Fuel seriously.

"We all become corrupt eventually, and you are no exception. With us it's always the same; you either die a hero, or rule long enough to become the very evil you once swore to fight against. You all know that I wasn't evil to begin with; in fact I was very much like you when I first became commander of Encrypt. It was only until I lost half my people because of a civil war while you and your alliance did nothing to help me that I became what I am now" he explained to DM1.

"There was no point in getting the alliance involved, if they sent more troops in there would only be more bloodshed. It was your misinterpretation of this that corrupted your mind," DM1 said, challenging his statement.

"Because of the war I lost everything and everyone I cared about; my family, everything I did to make it a successful empire were undone by that one event," Fuel replied in a depressed tone.

"Fuel, all commanders are bitched from the start by the corrupt and it will try to turn you into something ugly. But when you are able to hurt the corrupt, you kill everything it has infected- don't join it. You had the opportunity to stop them but you were too worried about morals and emotions. You waited and it made you become something truly evil. I'm not trying to help you, that's not my department; mine is to kill you and your empire," DM1 hissed angrily at Fuel before terminating the transmission.


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"Command, you are authorized to neutralize all targets," DM1 told Harris.

"What about Fuel's flagship?" Harris asked wondering if DM1 had anything else planned for Fuel.

"Light him up," DM1 ordered. "Pilot, get me closer to that flagship. I want to see something."

"Yes sir," the pilot replied with fear in his voice. "Is there anything in specific you're looking for?" he asked once they got closer.

"Yes, in the middle of the ship there should be some sort of cannon in front of the bridge. Its file came across one of the files on the empires mainframe, and I want to see it," DM1 answered.

The pilot navigated the shuttle through all of the enemy fire from the ship and to the location given. They flew by the bridge and in front of it was the cannon DM1 was talking about. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before; it looked like it was capable of taking out an entire space fleet, like the one directly in front of it.

"Command, get off of _Nighthawk_ now!" DM1 ordered once he realized what he was looking at.

"Negative Overlord, why would I need to get off of _Nighthawk_ anyway?" Harris asked clearly confused.

"That flagship is equipped with a weapon powerful enough to take out our entire fleet! Get to your shuttle now or else they will kill you and everyone else on the ship," DM1 explained as he started to lose patience.

"Understood, should I inform the rest of the crew?" Harris replied.

"No, I want as much firepower as I can get. Don't tell them anything," DM1 answered quickly.

"Got it, I'll leave right away. Command out."

"Get me connected with Captain Helms," DM1 ordered his pilot. "Captain Helms, this is Commander DM1," he said introducing himself once he got connected.

"How can I be of service?" Helms asked inside _War Hawk_.

"A new target is being uploaded to your ship now. Your target is located just before the bridge of the enemy flagship and looks like a cannon. Our intel has no matches to this weapon; it shouldn't even exist," DM1 informed Helms.

"I have visual of the target, moving in for approach," Helms replied approaching the target from behind. "Wait, it's doing something… they're firing the cannon!" Helms yelled as he maneuvered _War Hawk_ away from the cannon.

The cannon shot a dark blue beam aimed directly at _Nighthawk_. The deep sapphire beam hit the ship and tore it apart. _Nighthawk_ was ripped in half and debris from its hull were scattered everywhere. DM1 watched in horror as his flagship was destroyed as if it were made of paper.

"Command, come in," DM1 said trying to contact Officer Harris but after a minute of trying to contact him, he finally gave up.

"I'm here Overlord. Sorry about that, we were having technical difficulties," Harris said as DM1 gave a sigh of relief.

"Have the rest of our fleet direct all their firepower at that damned cannon," the enraged commander ordered.

"With pleasure sir," Harris finished.


	9. Chapter 8

**Eight**

After seeing the firepower of the cannon first-hand, Captain Helms came around for another attempt to destroy the weapon. He deployed his armor penetrating missiles at the structure that connected the cannon to the flagship. The missiles exploded on impact but the damage to the structure was not critical.

"_War Hawk_ to Overlord, we need to come up with a new strategy. My missiles are having minimal effect on the target and I don't know how much longer I can evade their defenses. Please advise," Helms reported, hoping DM1 would have a way to find a solution.

"Understood, try and find different weak points that don't have as much protection. The rest of our fleet will cover you from any hostiles that get deployed," DM1 instructed as he observed the cannon.

"Roger that Overlord. _War Hawk_ out," Helms finished.

DM1 knew that they would have the Fuel Empire's fleet behind them in no time and decided to check with General Baton to make sure they still had control of the planet itself. If they lost control of the planet, the whole operation would have to be changed based on the situation.

"Overlord to Reaper, how you holding up Baton?" DM1 asked casually over the radio.

"Better than you and the fleet are that's for sure," Baton replied referring to the destruction of _Nighthawk_.

"The destruction of _Nighthawk_ is only a minor setback, I'll have a new flagship designed and built within the month. It will be nice to be able to finally stop worrying about the Fuel Empire now. We can start focusing on our technology and improving it along with turning the ADP into an empire," DM1 commented.

"Yeah no kidding, I've had it with Fuel. It will be nice for the whole military to relax and be home," Baton added.

"I'm going to let you go now, I'll see you back home," DM1 said before ending the communication.


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine**

"Direct hit, Fuels flagship is going down!" Helms cheered as he watched the evil flagship slowly fall apart from the bombardment delivered by the Palatian Space Fleet. "And the rest of their fleet is neutralized with it. Overlord, does this mean we get to go home now?"

"Yes it does, once our forces on the planet regroup with the rest of our fleet we'll leave immediately," DM1 answered.

"Good, because there is no way I'm getting paid enough for this," Helms joked.

"Well why not go for a promotion? You've been turning down every single one given to you," DM1 stated.

"Yeah but I just couldn't bear to leave _War Hawk_, and besides, what you the fleet do without me?" the lighthearted captain commented.

"Well in that case take care of yourself Helms. Overlord out," DM1 said before contacting General Baton to make sure Hunter Company and everyone else got off the planet safely. "Baton, is everyone off Encrypt?"

"Yes sir, we are ready to head home," Baton informed enthusiastically.

"Good, I'll see you back at Papa Mike Hotel," DM1 ended.

The Palatian Space Fleet grouped up and left Encrypt to head back home to Palatia where their military waited for their arrival. Following DM1's orders while heading home, Harris sent the F.E.M. files to the Palatian Military Headquarters for continued analysis. It only took them about an hour to reach Palatia with the fleet traveling at light speed. Once they arrived the fleet entered the hangars reserved for military ships and all the troops left to return to their homes.

DM1 went straight to the Palatian Military Headquarters to go over the files retrieved from Fuel's fortress. He was anxious to see what they found and didn't want to waste any time.

"Commander DM1, welcome to Papa Mike Hotel," Lieutenant Richardson greeted as DM1 entered Richardson's office.

"You have authorization to call it HQ, we are not in battle," DM1 reminded.

"True. Anyways, I assume you're here for those files," DM1 nodded and Richardson took them from out of his desk. "Right here, I also sent the original files to your server so you can look at them yourself if you want to," he added as he handed the files to DM1.

"Good, that's all I need from you. I'll be in my office for a while if anyone needs me," DM1 told him as he turned to leave.

In his office, DM1 opened the file containing all of the files on the Fuel Empire's mainframe. He also opened the folder Richardson gave him and looked it over to find out what files he should look at. There was only one file that required DM1's immediate attention and that was the one he found on Fuel's personal server. He opened the file on his computer and found the file named 'Classified Warfare'. The contents of the file were disturbing to say the least to DM1; there were blueprints for class F and B spacecrafts with weaponry capable of destroying anything in its way, multiple redesigns for army and naval vehicles, and the cannon he saw back at Encrypt. Realizing that some of these blueprints could be built onto his new flagship, he contacted the lead engineer working on his new flagship's construction.

"Roland, I'm sending you some new blueprints for the new flagship's weapons," DM1 informed the engineer via his radio.

"Copy that, I have the blueprints," Roland replied as he looked at them on his computer. "Uh, commander, if I'm reading this right it looks like you want to put weaponry on this that doesn't even exist," the confused engineer stated.

"The specifications for the weapons are in the blueprints. How long do you think it will be until my new flagship is complete?" DM1 asked.

"About a month, I'll keep you up to date with its status," Roland answered before ending the transmission.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ten**

As Roland had said, it took one month to construct DM1's new flagship. It was equipped with a cannon of similar design and power to the one back from when they fought the Fuel Empire. It had a metallic black finish with the Seal of the Palatian Military and DM1 named his new flagship the _PSF Raptor_. Additionally, DM1 had a meeting scheduled for that month with the Alliance of Developed Planets.

"Harris, is _Raptor_ ready for departure yet?" DM1 asked as he left his office and went to the hangar.

"Yes sir, all systems are online, we're just waiting for you to get here," Harris replied.

"Excellent, I assume Hunter Company is already onboard then?" DM1 said making sure he was correct.

"No sir, Hunter Company will not be accompanying you this time. We have a different group; Task Force 516," Harris stated.

"Never heard of them. Who's in charge of 516 anyway?" DM1 questioned.

"Sergeant Jonathan "Raven" Ramirez. He was last in combat when we attacked the Fuel Empire," Harris answered.

"And what exactly makes his task force so special," DM1 asked.

"Lieutenant Richardson told Raven that he needed to find soldiers for a new task force that he would be leading. Richardson formed the task force for two purposes; the first was to serve as a backup in the event something happened to Hunter Company. The second was to use the task force to take out any enemy we needed to get rid of but couldn't because of the ADP not giving us permission," Harris informed.

"That's all I needed to know for now. I'm boarding _Raptor_ now, so get ready to take-off," DM1 finished.

As soon as DM1 was on the bridge Harris had _Raptor_ take-off. The meeting for the alliance was on Hallow, a planet that was one big forest with small cities scattered around. It took about an hour for _Raptor_ to reach the planet where it remained in orbit while DM1 took his shuttle to the surface for the meeting.

When DM1 entered the meeting room he was greeted by all the other commanders there as well. The meeting started shortly after DM1's arrival and they all got straight to business.

"My fellow commanders," DM1 started, "I am happy to tell you that the Fuel Empire is no more. During the invasion we recovered what will be a breakthrough in warfare technology. Once my people are done testing and applying it, we will grant all the members of the ADP access to this new technology."

"Well keep us up to date on how that's coming along then. Also, what do you plan on doing now that the Fuel Empire is out of the way?" A commander asked.

"We strengthen our militaries; we need to be ready for an enemy the next time one shows up," DM1 answered smoothly.

The meeting continued for another five hours as they made decisions for the alliance and their own planets. Near the end of the meeting though, Sergeant Raven walked in the room with a grim expression and stood next to DM1.

"Commander, your presence is required on _Raptor_ immediately," Raven said as he leaned down to DM1.

"Why? I'm in the middle of a meeting," DM1 asked annoyed.

"I'll show you," Raven said as he brought up a live feed on the room's monitors of what _Reaper_ had on its. "Sir, Palatia is under attack."

No words came out of DM1's mouth; he just stood there in horror as he saw a large cruiser orbit Palatia. After a minute of staring, DM1 contacted General Baton who was at Palatia.

"Baton, alert the entire space fleet! You have a hostile cruiser in just outside of orbit!" DM1 yelled.

"Sir, our entire fleet is already moving to engage the hostile but…" Baton informed before DM1 lost communication with him.

"Get back communication with him!" DM1 ordered, looking at Harris on the monitor.

"Sir, they're jamming all our communication with Palatia. There's nothing I can do," Harris sadly informed.

"Damn it!" DM1 yelled in frustration. "Can you at least get me a visual?" he asked once he calmed down a bit.

"Yes sir, I'm bringing it up now," Harris replied as he showed DM1 a live feed of Palatia.

The screen showed the hostile cruiser getting attacked by Palatian fighters but they were having very little effect. DM1 looked closer at the cruiser and noticed something very terrifying; a cannon similar to the one on Fuel's flagship. To make things even worse for him, the cannon was getting ready to fire.

"Harris, the cruiser is about to fire its fucking cannon!" DM1 informed.

"But what's it trying to hit? The cannon isn't aimed at any of our ships. Are you sure it's getting ready to fire?" Harris asked confused.

"Look harder and you'll find its unlucky target," DM1 stated.

"The only it's aimed at is Palatia… you don't think it would be powerful enough to destroy an entire planet do you?" Harris questioned.

Just as Harris finished his question the cruiser fired its cannon. An emerald green laser could be seen impacting the planet with such force it caused a massive explosion leaving nothing but debris of land left. Through all this horror, DM1 watched helplessly as his home world was destroyed before his own eyes. A tear could be seen in Raven's eye as he watched the terrible scene too. For a whole minute the entire room was quiet before DM1 broke the depressing silence.

"Harris, Raven," DM1 said, "we are going to find this son of a bitch and cause him just as much pain as he has caused us. I will make this fucking ass-hole burn for this," DM1 stated.


End file.
